Tommy Leonard
Thomas “Tommy” Leonard was a construction worker and a character in the 2000 film The Crow: Salvation. He is portrayed by David Stevens. Past While fixing his car in a junk yard, Leonard had witnessed a young couple (Alex Corvis and Lauren Randall) having a heated argument, although it would appear that he didn’t see much else. When Lauren was murdered later that same day, Leonard had been taken in for questioning and he was shown pictures of Lauren’s body. Four police officers; Vincent Erlich, Martin Toomey, Stan Roberts and Phillip Dutton and told Leonard to testify to what he saw and in exchange he was given construction work. At the trial he testified that the murder weapon belonged to Alex. The Crow: Salvation On the day of Alex Corvis’ execution Leonard was outside of the prison that Alex Corvis was incarcerated, giving an interview to Barbara Chen. Leonard tells Barbara that he saw Alex and Lauren fighting the day she was murdered. Later, Leonard watches Alex’s execution. Later that night, Leonard returns home looking for his wife and child only to be greeted by a resurrected Alex Corvis. Leonard, not recognizing Alex, questions Alex on where he came from, and Alex gives him a number of possibilities; the Big Bang, primordial ooze, or the divine hand of a benevolent creator, and Alex goes on to say that recent events have caused him to doubt the existence of a God. Alex holds Leonard at knife point and accuses him of lying at his trial and Leonard denies even knowing who Alex is. Alex tells Leonard the trial was Capitol Case 99-C115; Alex Corvis. Alex proceeds to pin Leonard to the wall with the knife. Leonard tells Alex he just said what he saw; Alex and Lauren arguing, but Alex tells Leonard that Leonard said that he saw Alex with the knife, but Alex tells Leonard he never handled the knife until now. Leonard asks Alex what his problem is saying that Alex had killed Lauren. Alex then proceeds to throw Leonard against the wall and rips open his sleeve and looks at his arm revealing that there’s no scar. Alex asks who is the man with the scar and Leonard tells Alex that there was no man with the scar and Alex made it up. Alex continues to hold Leonard at knife point while Leonard tells Alex that he was shown pictures of what happened to Lauren, and he was told all he had to do was sit on the stand and knod his head yes and in return he was given a job as a construction worker. Alex lets Leonard go and hands him a piece of paper and tells him to write down the names of the men involved in Lauren’s murder. Leonard unfolds the paper and tells Alex that he already has all the names written on the paper, telling Alex that the cops needed an eyewitness or Alex would go free. The following night, Leonard is visited by Roberts and Toomey at his apartment. Roberts pins Leonard against the wall and Leonard tells Roberts that Alex Corvis was the one who visited him last but Roberts doesn’t believe him. Roberts shows Leonard Alex’s list of targets and slams Leonard’s head to the table and tells him that Roberts is next on the list and he wants to know who’s the one doing the killings as he doesn’t actually think it’s Alex Corvis. But Leonard continues to tell Roberts that the person doing the killings is Alex Corvis. Leonard goes on to say that Alex called the trial a sham and Alex told him he caused an innocent kid to die, asking if it was true. Roberts however doesn’t answer and instead throws Leonard out of the window to his death. Category:The Crow: Salvation Characters Category:Deceased